The Temporal Rifts (Rewrite)
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: Same Story, Different Writing. After Richtofen Killed himself, it started Temporal Rifts for all the Zombie Crews, taking them into a Galaxy Far, Far away. The Zombie Crews work with the Rebellion to fight the Empire, Group 935 and the Shadowman. Meanwhile, during the Clone Wars, The Ultimis Crew are stuck on the planet Geonosis.
1. Timeline

**The dawn of time: In the Beginning, only the Aether and the Keepers. Among them, two Beings known as Doctor Monty and the Shadowman were best Friends. During this time, The Galaxy was Created.**

**Circa 200,000 BBY/September 3rd, 5 AD: Knowing a planet and an Unidentified Galaxy undiscovered, the Apothicons send Meteors of Element 115 to both the Planet and the Galaxy. The Zhell, the early Ancestors of the Human Species, battled the Taung using 115 as weapons and win, despite the loss at the City of the great Zhell. Chunks of Element 115 also land on the Planet's Lothal, Malachor System, Tatooine, Tython, Oussus, Korriban, Dromund Kaas, Ziost, Correllia, Lehon, Yavin System, Christophis, Ilum, Jedha, Mygeeto, Kesh, Lehon and Dathomir and many other Planet's in the Big Galaxy. The Zhell use Element 115 for Advanced Technology for Buildings.**

**Circa 100,000 BBY: The Celestial's, Such as Father, Daughter and Son, find Element 115 and give them to the Killiks for Centerpoint Station. They also use Element 115 for building the Maw Black Hole to contain Mother, also known as Abeloth.**

**36,453 BBY: The remaining Kwa, using Element 115 from Tython and Dathomir. The Kwa teach the Rakata, an Alien Species, about an Infinty that runs on 115. The 115 Corrupts the Rakata even more than before and they kill the Kwa. ****The Thor Yor Temples, combined by the Force and 115 (Also built by the Keepers) activate calling Force Sensitives to board. The Pilgrims, containing Human's, Wookiee's, Selkath, Sith Purebloods, Twi'lek's, and many other Species land on the Planet Tython and Create the Je'daii Order.**

**Circa 35,000 BBY: The Rakata use Element 115 to build the Infinte Empire. The Keepers watch the Galaxy for Interest.**

**25,000 BBY: Cope Shykrill comes across the M.D.T. He hears Voice from the Shadowman and falls to the Dark side. He was then Killed.**

**24,500 BBY: Xendor, the Leader of the Legion of Lettow's, also comes across the M.D.T. He then Died at the Battle of Columus, but not before he met the Celestials and the Shadowman.**

**7000 BBY/January 15th, 1292: The Final Years of The Hundred-Year-Darkness war come into Conflict between Humanity and the Apothicons. Four Great Warriors use Magic Staff's to Destroy the Dark Jedi and the Apothicons. The Dark Jedi are Exiled into Unknown Regions while the Apothicons are Banished to somewhere mysterious.**

**22 BBY: The Clone Wars happen around the same time of World War I. Both Conflicts are both Destructive on Earth and the Galaxy.**

**4 BBY: The Galactic Empire find Element 115 on Lothal. Minister Tua is going to be killed for failing to Capture the Rebel Cell on Lothal.**


	2. And so it begins

**A:N I just want to quickly say that the Advanced Warfare Team is not in this rewrite.**

**I would also like to Apologize very Deeply that I have not Updated this Story in a while. I have been Reading many Star Wars Novels and plan on continuing that but now that I am rewriting this Story, I'll try to Update more.**

* * *

_"In these Dark Days, I find myself clinging to the Belief that there may still be a way to set things right. Though my understanding of the Ethereal Realm remains limited, i am convinced that the Manipulation of the Energy Fields within all matter is Vital to uncovering the Dimensional Gateway itself. It is my Sincerest Hope that somewhere in the Realm beyond my Beloved Samantha still lives. I can only Pray that Edward will have the Courage to fulfill the Vow he made all those Years ago- _Ludvig Maxis.

* * *

**October 13th, Germany, the Giant, Der Reise Facility.**

**1945**

"Edward open this Door!". Yelled Ludvig Maxis in an angry tone of voice.

Sobbing of a little, Samantha, in the Background."Stay by me, Samantha!" Maxis said, trying to Comfort his Daughter. Inside the Teleporter, there was a Hellish Dog mixed with 115, snarling at the two.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen, a Crazy Nazi Scientist, then Teleported them and the Dog somewhere he didn't know. Richtofen was an Evil, Crazy Man who was Corrupted by the M.D.T. The Shadowman controlled him, through Voices.

The Clock outside stopped at 1:15. His Maniac Laugh was interrupted by a Gun cocking behind him.

He looked to see someone familiar, he looked like the American Soldier that Fought in the Asylum Verruckt."It ain't Funny Doc," The Soldier said to him in a Deep Voice. Tank Dempsey was holding Two MR6's. Behind Tank, was Nikolai Belenski and Takeo Masaki. Nikolai was holding a KRM Shotgun and Takeo holding a single MR6 and pointing it at the Original Richtofen."Do you know who I am?!" Richtofen said in an angry Voice."Yeah, we know, that's why you better do what we say!" Tank threatened.

"A great Evil approaches, there is a chain of Event that must be set in Motion." Nikolai said sounding a bit Wise, though he was always Drunk.

"_RAAH!" _Came the Screech of the Undead. Dempsey looked at Takeo, meaning he would watch Richtofen. Nikolai and Dempsey took guard at the Window while Takeo took out his Katana.

"The Future hangs by a thread, you must awaken the Test Subject's!" Takeo Masaki warned Richtofen. The Teleporter then started Lighting. The Undead were stopped Nikolai and Dempsey. Tank turned around to see Richtofen activate the Teleporter.

"Richtofen! Whatever you think your doing, don't do it!" Dempsey glared at him.

"You do not want to meet what's on the other side of that Door!" Nikolai warned.

"You cannot begin to comprehend the great Evil you will unleash!" Takeo warned. Richtofen, ignoring the Warning's, pushed the button that opened the Teleporter.

He then came in front of the Teleporter Smiling. A Figure then came out of the Mist. It was another Richtofen!.

The Original Richtofen took off his Hat, ready to greet Young Richtofen. Primis Richtofen quickly took out his MR6, shooting him in the Head."Damn it Richtofen! I thought we were done!" Dempsey yelled, still Killing the Undead.

While they were busy, Richtofen took out the Summoning Key, a Golden Orb, taking Original Richtofen's Soul."What can i say Dempsey? Things Change." Richtofen replied."Only a Fool would dare to change History!" Nikolai said, looking at Richtofen.

The Four then lined up at the Window."I am no Fool, what i do...is only to secure a better Tomorrow." The German Doctor said, raising his Pistol.

"Yeah? Well, let's see if we live to see it." Dempsey said, still angry at Richtofen.

The Four leaped into the Air to Fight the Horde of the Undead.

As they jumped, a bright Light out of nowhere blinded them and they Disappeared.

**November 6th, Five, America, The Pentagon.**

**1963.**

"For Time and the World do not stand still, Change is the Law of Life and those only who look to the Past and Present are Certain to miss the Future!" President John F Kennedy said, ending his Speech.

He looked around the Room and at the others."I Said 'Certain to miss the Future'!" Laughing could be heard."Cono, i missed that." Fidel Castro said, still Laughing. Robert Mcarnma got up from his Seat to talk with Castro."Prime Minister Castro, This Missile Crisis was the last Straw, we almost blew up ourselves up today now we invited you here Today-"

"In good Faith." Kennedy interrupted him."In good Faith, to sort this thing out." Robert continued very Seriously. Castro then Pointed to Nixon who was at the end of the Table."And why is he here? He lost!" Castro said, remembering the Election.

Nixon looked annoyed at Castro. He'd only come because John invited him.

"As i always say, forgive your Enemies but remember their Names. Now Gentlemen, i like to think there are a few Generations left..."

A Loud Noise interrupted Kennedy also making Nixon jump."Sounds like someone's Breaking in" Nixon said very Scared."Just a Storm Dick, sit down" John said, trying to Calm him.

Zombies then broke a Window in a Corner of the Room. Nixon then fell out of his Seat surprised."Oh God!" Mcnarma then got in front of the President to Protect him."It appears the Pentagon has been breached" He said very Calm but yet also surprised. Castro got up from his Seat as well. Kennedy then pushed Robert's arm out of the way."Zombies Gentlemen. At Times like these our Capacity to retalite must be and has to be Massive to deter all Forms of Aggression"

John then pressed a Button that made a Wall turn around showing Guns."Gentlemen, Lock and Load."

They then grabbed their Guns. Robert with the STAKEOUT, John with the CHINA LAKE, Castro with his PYTHON and BOWIE KNIFE and Nixon with two of his HS-10s.

"Any Last words Mr. President?" Robert asked."Yes Jack, any superlative Words of Inspiration for your Humble Troops?" Nixon asked.

"Do not Pray for Easy Lives my Friends, Pray to be Stronger Me-" Kennedy was then Blinded by a Bright Light. The Four Politicians then dissapeared.

**March 7th, 2011, Siberia.**

**Call of the Dead.**

A Lighthouse out in the Middle of Nowhere was being used as a Stage for Actors to Star in. George A Romero was the Director of the Film but only came Because a few Years ago, he found Documents on making a World War II Movie. He found interesting Stuff like Element 115, Raising the Undead. He even found stuff about Teleporters. So he went here at this Forgotten Group 935 Outpost.

Meanwhile down the Stairs of the Lighthouse.

A (Fake) Zombie was walking slowly to Danny Trejo. Danny then Cut off his Head Killing him instantly, having Dual Wield Machetes."Were Completely Surrounded!"

"Were Completely Fucked!" Robert Englund corrected. He then Killed a Zombie with his Pitchfork.

Micheal Rooker then came into View holding Two DOUBLE-BARRELED SHOTGUNS."Are you Girls kidding me? Iv'e been Praying for this Shit! Come on!"

The Lighthouse Door's then opened up, showing Sarah Michelle Gellar Kicking a Zombie downstairs."Boys...lets get to work"

Action Music then started playing and showing Danny Slicing Zombies Head's off, Englund Pitchforking the Zombies and Sarah Killing a Zombie with a Sickle.

A Zombie walked up to Rooker behind him. Rooker then turned around to Hit the Zombie but missed. The Zombie then looked at the Camera."For Gods Sakes, he missed me again" He said Angry."Cut!" Romero said. He got up from his Chair and looked at Rooker."Are you Blind Man!?" Romero yelled. Rooker looked embarrassed."You do it like this" Romero said, walking over to Englund. He then Hit Englund with the Butt of the Gun.

"OHHH!" Yelled Englund. He was going to Kill him, but since he's the Director he'd better nit Harm him.

"See?" Romero said, looking at Rooker."No Tefe, you do it like this" Danny then hit Englund with the Bottom of his Machete.

"Danny!" Englund Yelled Angry."I do it like this!" Sarah said Walking up to Englund. She then Roundhouse kicked Englund in the Face.

While that was happening, a Zombie then climbed over a bunch of Sandbags. Romero turned around to it and looked disgusted."Get back to Hair and Makeup, you don't look Dead enough" A Fake Zombie was going to take him to Makeup but instead the Real Zombie pushed him out of the way.

The Real Zombie then grabbed George Romero, taking him away."That ain't in the Script." Rooker said Confused. He then loaded his Prop Gun with real shells.

"Were Writing a new one, it's called MAGGOT! SACK! MASSACARE!" Danny said, Killing a Zombie."This is a real Nightmare!" Englund said referring to "Nightmare on Elm Street".

Sarah then Killed a Zombie with a Sickel."Let's slay some Stiff's."

Danny then Killed Two Zombies then slit another one's Throat open. Sarah then Kicked a Zombie in the Head, Killing it. Englund then stabbed a Zombie with a Pitchfork. Rooker was shooting a bunch of Zombies.

Suddenly, a Bright Light then appeared and the Call of the Dead Cast were gone.

**December 31st, 1933, Purgatory, Dimension 63.**

**Mob of the Dead.**

"Hey Sal, we must've been over this over Fifty Times." Finn O'leary said Tired of going over the Plan.

O'leary was a Man that did Fake Gambles before he came to Alcatraz. He was part of the Deluca Crime Family. His Wife, Anginla Bow, told the Cops on him and got Divorced. He still loves her. His Favorite Gun is the EXCUTIONER and he was Arrested by a Cop, Jackie Vincent. He had his own Bar called O'learys B&L that was in Morg City.

"And we'll go through it another Fifty if that's what it takes" Sal Deluca said, glaring at him.

"9:35, Lights out. Guard does his Round."

**9:35.**

As Stanley Ferguson, a Guard at Alcatraz Prison was making his Rounds, holding his Baton. But Sal Deluca greeted him from his Cell.

"How are we doing tonight Ferguson? Family good?"

"They're doing Great Mr. Deluca. My Boy Tommy, he's almost Six." He said in a Nice Voice.

Sal Deluca was the Boss of a Crime Family. He had built Casino's, Empires, Hookers. He had loads of Money but three of his best Men were Arrested by Jacki Vincent. Out of Anger, he accidentally killed a Hooker. He had his own business called Deluca's Shopping. He liked Submachine Guns.

"A'int that swell?" He said, taking a sip of his Coffee. Stanley then moved over to see O'leary on the Toilet, reading a Newspaper in his Cell."Hey Finn, got that Tip for Saturday's Race yet?"

"I'm working on it right now," O'leary responded a bit Cold. As Stanley was walking down and almost passing Billy Handsome's Cell, which was very dark, he heard moan's of Pain across the Cell. He was going to check it out but heard a Cigarette lighting up behind him.

"Are you gonna shut him up? Or do I have to?" Billy Handsome said, smoking his Cigarette. Billy Handsome was a part of the Deluca Crime Family. He killed Sal's enemies and killed at least One-hundred and six of them. Then, he was arrested by Jackie Vincent. His Favorite Gun was the Blundergat.

Ferguson then banged his Baton against the Cell."You know the Rules Handsome, no talking." Stanley then walked over to see Albert "Weasel" Arlington in Cell on the Ground."9:35, the Weasel launches his Song and Dance Routine."

"Dammit Arlington!" Stanley said, grabbing his Key's. Albert, also known as the Weasel, was born in the 1900s in Los Angles. He was a Con Man (Billy claimed he could Con a Persons Soul). He was Arrested during a Heist because he almost blew himself up with a Bomb trying to open a Safe. He was in the hospital for a while before being sent to Alcatraz.

"You gotta get the Doc!" The Weasel pleaded.

"This better be the real Deal this Time," Stanely said, unsure if he was faking it and went in. Scuffling, fighting, and Stabbing could be heard. The Weasel walked out of the Cell, showing his self made Knife and heading to the other Cells to unlock them."Once the Weasel gets the Keys, we get to Stage two."

Sal then threw his Cup away."Let's get movin'." They then got out of their Cells to see Handsome carrying four Snub-nosed Pythons Revolvers.

"Here ya' go fellas. Courtesy of the Warden's Private Collection."

"Your Boys in the Laundry stashed the parts?" The Weasel asked.

"Course they Fuckin did."

Stanley's Corpse then came into View. The Four Inmates noticed the walking Corpse."What the fuck?!" The Weasel said in confusion."I killed him!"

"You've been in the Joint to long. You've forgotten how to get Shit done." Billy scolded. He then shot the Guard in the Shoulder yet it didn't damage him."What the Fuck?!"

The Four then lined up to shoot the Guard as he was running to him. They then killed him only to heard the loud Screams coming from other Cells."This ain't right, somethin' Weird is going on here..."

"You don't say, Weasel," Sal said as the Prison was transforming into Hell.

"Where are those Screams coming from?" O'leary asked. The Cells in the Cellblock then opened up, showing undead Prisoners while the place was turning into a Hellish look.

"Oh, Shit!" The Weasel said, shocked at what was happening in front of them. As the other Mobsters started shooting the Monsters with their Pistols, the Weasel left. As he was running, a Zombie then grabbed him but he fought back and grabbed his head, put the Revolver in his Mouth, and pulled the Trigger Twice.

Sal was knocking a Zombie to the Ground and shooting it's Head.

Finn was stomping a zombie on its head to the ground while Billy pinned a zombie to the wall and put a lead pipe through his head.

The Weasel was still running from a horde only to be stopped by another one in front of him. He stopped to shoot but was overwhelmed by the zombies.

Finn then threw a zombie to the ground then smacked him with his gun but was then killed by a horde.

Sal and Billy worked together fighting their way out,sal then ran towards the cell block then closed the door leaving billy to die at the hands of the Zombies. before he could run away a horde then ate him alive. _the cycle is broken..._

**October 22nd,2035, province 22.**

**Die Rise.**

a place in the Galaxy, known as Earth, was destroyed by three rockets that came from the Moon, Griffin station. Fifteen years ago, a group of Four Heroes tried to stop a little girl Samantha, that had Zombies almost everywhere on earth like, Northern France had zombies, Germany and Japan had zombies, there was an outbreak in the pentagon and Russia. Broken arrow had contained all these outbreaks, they studied element 115 at the Japanese front, a group called division 9 that helped group 935.

as the four heroes, known as Ultimis, stopped Samantha, a new villain rised up. it was one of their own, known as Richthofen, who had traded souls with Samantha. Know he controlled the zombies. Ludvig Maxis, the former leader of group 935, gets help by the rest of Ultimis (including his daughter,Samantha) sent the rockets to destroy Earth to minimize the damage Richthofen will do. they failed.

now it's up to four other heroes Dr Monty calls 'idiots'. the four were the only survivors on the earth that helped Richthofen (who was the voice in Samuel's head) to help heal their earth. **(a:n I know the kronuirom say's they helped maxis,but i like the richtofen one more.)**

after they powered the first tower they were known as the 'victis crew'. Richthofen then teleported them to china to power the second tower.

Samuel J. stulhinger was on top of a skyscraper looking at the destruction the missiles caused. as he was talking to the voice inside his head a horde of zombies behind was coming to eat him alive.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?! Why me?". he yelled."Travel where? don't you get it, there's nothing left!". he said talking to the voices inside his head." well maybe I don't want to, huh, think of that?"."Oh no, you can't tell them about the Flesh! They kill me".

Samuel, before he met Russman, Misty, and Marlton, was part of a group called the Flesh. the Flesh ate Zombies that granted them the power to talk to Richthofen and maxis.

"Aww...SHIT!". Samuel yelled realizing the horde of zombies. Russman then dived with his _five-seven _dual wield shooting the zombies."If your gonna talk to your imaginary friend stu, you might wanna wait until we're in a z-free zone!". Russman yelled looking at Samuel. Samuel then watched a jumping jack tackle Russman then rip him into half. there was nothing he could do.

An elevator then opened up showing Misty and Marlton with a _dsr-50._"stup-inger,get over here, now". misty yelled, angry that Samuel splitted up with the group. Samuel never did like Misty or Darlington, but it seemed he had no choice. he ran to the elevator as the zombies ran behind him. as the elevator closed the voice in Samuel's head kept talking but he ignored it."What do we do know?". Samuel asked catching his breath.

"we arm up, find a good place to defend, kick-ass, that's it!". misty said holding her _remington 8c70._

"_accept your fate begin anew!". _the voices echoed."I don't understand!". Samuel said confused." what do you mean Stulhinger? misty made it pretty clear!".

as the elevator opened up the zombies then came in. they kept shooting but we're low on ammo.

_"ACCEPT YOUR FATE, BEGIN ANEW"._

"if we're gonna die, we're gonna die fighting!". Misty yelled.

Before they were bit, they saw a bright light.

**april 25,1944 (dimension 63).**

**shadows of evil.**

In morg city there were four criminals that each killed someone.

Jessica rose. she wanted to get a role as a movie actor, but someone had taken pictures. she had told the man to come over to have sex but lied and killed him before he could get those pictures out.

Jackie vincent is a corrupted cop who's wife scares him and complained to him that he smoked, ate, and drunk too much. His partner had told him that someone snitched on him so he killed the snitch.

floyd campbell is a boxer who didnt practice for 18 months,but had to fight for his promoter so he cheated by putting his brass knuckles under his gloves. he killed tony king.

nero blackstone is a magician (considered the worst magician of the year) who was in a coma last year while his wife had debts to pay. so he bought her life insurance then killed her with a knife during a magic trick.

so the four were at the black lace where they were there to relax. as the three men were drinking jessica rose was performing there for some extra cash.

the three men felt dizzy so they then closed there eyes and fell asleep. jessica rose felt dizzy as well and she didnt even drink yet,she fell down asleep. as there eyes closed they saw a bright light taking them somewhere.

**4 Bby, Lothal.  
**

Nikolai opened his eyes and saw the dark sky while he was laying on the ground of the grass. he got up to see his surroundings,he saw an odd city not far in the distant."where am i? is this...the future". nikolai thought he was drunk for a minute but then realized he didn't have vodka for awhile. he also saw two odd triangles floating above the city, showing light on it."i must find the others,maybe richtofen knows what's going on". nikolai then grabbed his _mr6 _and made his way to the city.

meanwhile with the three others,dempsey woke up on a sidewalk while Takeo woke up on a bench and richtofen woke up in a dumpster. they weren't to far away from each other so they got up to see that Nikolai was missing in action."where is our russian soldier,nikolai?". takeo asked looking around."where are we,richtofen?". dempsey said looking at him."how come whatever happens you always blame me?!".

"the least you can do is answer me for once!". dempsey argued at him."perhaps we should try to find help". takeo said interrupted them. they then were going to cross the street until out of nowhere a blue hovering speeder passed by and startled the three."that was something better then group 935 could ever make!". richtofen said amazed."oh so the 1000ft robots and zepplins were nothing". dempsey said rolling his eyes."it seems to me when i killed myself the temporal rifts started to happen,so that means were in a different universe". richtofen said still amazed."so could nikolai be in a different universe?". takeo asked richtofen."possibly,but for now lets figure out where we are".

Nikolai was walking down the street til he found a place called bay 23. he went inside there and and found a wall to sit down and slouch and drink his juggernog perk. he says it's the strangest vodka he ever had. he saw a white a ship in the hangar as well. a few minutes later he heard a "hey!"._"a female"._ it had been two years since he's heard a womans voice. he looked around but saw know one."minister,get to cover!". this time it was a male voice. a woman came into the entrance he came in a got behind a grey crate. nikolai saw that the woman had a long hat and wearing a blue uniform. another person came into view,this man was holding an odd gun and was in a grey uniform.

a stormtrooper then closed the door locking the entrance into there leaving the mandalorian and other stormtroopers out there."surprise!". he said looking at kallus."rebels". kallus muttered under his breath. nikolai then saw a blue haired boy and a green woman. nikolai has never seen a person like that before."minister,get to the shuttle well be right behind you". the woman in blue then started cowardly running to the ship. nikolai then noticed a red tripwire."excuse me,but i think that dosen't belong there!". nikolai yelled standing up,realizing that looked similar to a claymore. before the minister got on the railing leading to the ship she turned around to see who yelled. they then noticed the russian and were confused by his clothing.

"that red thingy!". nikolai pointed to the red tripwire. they realized that could've detonated and killed the minister. the minister then ran back to the others at the crate."now what's your plan!". she asked looking at them."Zeb,we need a pick up!". nikolai looked up to see a person in colorful arm talking to something on her arm. a red long ship then came to pick them up. the blue haired boy turned around at the russian."need help?". he asked.

nikolai then turned around to see who he was talking to."me?. the blue haired boy nodded."sure".

meanwhile atop darth vader looked at all this and left. the building next to him a person wearing black and purple also looked at all this."so the temporal rifts started already,this could be...interesting". said the shadowman.

**a:n if you guys want me to take out the Advance warfare zombie crew i can.**

**And yeah. Now, let's continue the story.**


End file.
